rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:Cafenea
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Repede Ce are prioritate: *nume pentru o tara *nume pentru capatala tarii Si dupa asta eu pot sa fac o localitate (ca la Wikistad). Aveti idee? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 18:04 (UTC) Alte lucruri importante *Licentii (imagine) *... Capitala Pentru capitală m-am gândit eu la ceva. Christianenburg. Ce ziceţi? Mie îmi place cum sună. Alex, fă un oraş cât mai repede, că avem nevoie. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:19 (UTC) :Da, imediat, dar cate cartiere crezi ca avem nevoie pentru acest oras? Si altii sunt de acord cu acest nume, mie asa, mai neutral. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 18:56 (UTC) Daca e bine, atunci Christianenburg sa fie. Asta sa fie capitala. Cartiere trebuie sa aiba multe. Pentru ca e capitala. Dar care, nu stiu. ma gandesc. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:58 (UTC) :Dar sa incepam (numai sa incepam, mai tarziu o sa fie mai multe) cu 6 cartiere? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:02 (UTC) OK. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:03 (UTC) :Deci, Christianenburg. Fac intai ca la Wikistad. Cartiere sunt altfel. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:34 (UTC) Propuneri pentru numele ţării *'Greenland' - ţara verde, sugerează o ţară curată, veselă, verde (cu multe păduri, parcuri, etc.) *'Ţara-de-basm' - am putea crea păduri ale lui Robin Hood, castele în care să aşezăm câte-o Rapunzel şi căsuţe în care Scufiţa-Roşie să poată pregăti dulceţuri pentru bunica sa. Sunt doar nişte propuneri. Oricum ar fi numele ţării, eu aş prefera să fie cât mai vesel, mai vioi, să ne reprezinte. -PetruD 23 iunie 2007 18:50 (UTC) :Îmi pare rău, dar mie nu-mi place nici o variantă. Greenland înseamnă Groenlanda, motiv suficient să nu-i zicem aşa, iar Ţara-de-basm e cam pueril. Aşa zic eu. Voi, ceilalţi? --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 18:57 (UTC) ::Si mie imi pare rau dar cred ca Mocu are dreptate. La Wikistad au luat numele "Libertas" (de la Libertate..) (pentru idee, sa nu-l copiam!). Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:09 (UTC) Nu stiu. Sa folosim tot asa, ceva in latina. De exemplu, in numele tarii sa intre si expresia "ad libitum", care inseamna "dupa plac", in sensul ca fiecare poate edita in voie. Dar trebuie dezvoltata ideea. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:14 (UTC) : E o idee excelentă. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::Atlibita? Adlibita? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:24 (UTC) Cam asa. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:34 (UTC) :Adelibito? :p Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:41 (UTC) Adlibita cred ca e perfect. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 19:49 (UTC) :Da, ..ce crezi tu petru? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:50 (UTC) ::Vă las pe voi să decideţi! :) PetruD 23 iunie 2007 19:56 (UTC) :::Eu spun ca Adelibita (deci cu un "e") sau Adelibito trebuie sa fie.. Mocu? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 19:59 (UTC) Nu ştiu... Nu prea-mi sună ca lumea. Eu zic că Adlibita sau chiar Adlibitae. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:01 (UTC) :Sau Adelibitae? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:02 (UTC) Mie e-ul ăla îmi stă în gât. Primul. Nu ştiu de ce. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:07 (UTC) :Bine, decizi tu. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:08 (UTC) Nu vreau să decid eu totul. Eu zic Adlibita. Spuneţi voi. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:09 (UTC) :Sunt de acord cu Adlibita. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 20:12 (UTC) ::Bine, tara se cheama Adlibita. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:17 (UTC) ---- Mi-am permis să creez o cutie cu nisip pentru a uşura munca. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 20:13 (UTC) Formate avertizare Am creat primele formate de avertizare a vandalilor. Acestea sunt ca la Wikipedia: , , , şi . Nu uitaţi să le folosiţi prin substituţie (adică , în loc de , etc... --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:34 (UTC) Logo Credeti ca pana logo-ul e gata, putem folosi pe http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Afbeelding:Wikicity_Romania.png? DimiTalen zice ca el va face logo-ul mâine. Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:41 (UTC) :Nu ştiu. Zice Wikistad, iar noi suntem Wikicity. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:43 (UTC) :Nu mi se pare potrivit. Denumirea de "stad" nu este românească. Mai degrabă WikiOraş România. Părerea mea. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 20:46 (UTC) ::Facem un logo cu "Wiki" "City", dar pana e gata (cred ca mâine o sa fie gata) putem folosi pe asta? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:49 (UTC) OK. --Mocu 23 iunie 2007 20:51 (UTC) :Şi tu Petru? Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 20:55 (UTC) Formate Un format de "bun venit" mai lipseste.. bine, asta mai fac maine. Noapte buna! Alexandru 23 iunie 2007 21:08 (UTC) :Fac eu un "bun venit" mâine. Noapte bună. -- PetruD 23 iunie 2007 21:16 (UTC) Hello! Hello, I am the president (do you have one?) of the Dutch site "Wikistad". I want to (because of ) point out this page, so please unprotect these pages. Thank you, SPQRobin 23 iunie 2007 22:51 (UTC) :Hi, SPQRobin, and welcome to RoWikicity. I have unprotected some of those pages, excepting the Main Page, because we want to prevent the vandalising of the Main Page. A vandalised Main Page may affect the project. And I left protected the template Format:Administratori, because we want to prevent users to add their names there even if they aren't sysops. Cheers! --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 02:47 (UTC) ::Hm.. pagina principala, de ce nu e semi-protejata? Ca mai dureaza pana vin vandalisti. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 08:07 (UTC) :::We (at Wikistad) haven't protected our Main Page. 24 iunie 2007 10:17 (UTC) Mocu, nu putem sa semi-protejezem pagina principala? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:27 (UTC) Linkuri Avem si nevoie de o pagina cu toate linkuri la paginile "RoWikicity", aveti vreo idee (cu titlu?). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 08:12 (UTC) :Si categoriile, asta e inc-o problema. Cum facem asta? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 08:12 (UTC) Petru@: Mai exact: (hai ca spun in engleza) all the pages are now not very easy to find, because the RoWikicity:pages don't link to each other. We have to make a page where you can find all the handy links on. Inteles? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 08:23 (UTC) Pagina cu toate linkurile ar putea fi... RoWikiCity:Cuprins sau RoWikiCity:Portal Comunitate. Voi ce ziceţi? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 24 iunie 2007 12:08 (UTC) :Aşa e. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 12:13 (UTC) Categorii *Categorie:Imagini *Categorie:Conţinut *Categorie:Formate *Categorie:întreţinere (maintenance?), beheer in olandeza. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 08:49 (UTC) **asta e "Intreţinere" ? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 09:05 (UTC) :Da, "întreţinere" se numeşte. --PetruD 24 iunie 2007 09:36 (UTC) ---- Uite, pentru a uşura navigarea în pagini putem crea un format cu toate oraşele şi satele şi cu capitala şi îl punem pe fiecare pagină. Ce credeţi? -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 09:39 (UTC) :Da.. e o idee bună. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 09:47 (UTC) Important? We at Wikistad have a constitution. Maybe Alexandru can translate it into Romanian, and then you can vote. It's just a proposal. 24 iunie 2007 10:29 (UTC) :I also thought about that.. but I don't know.. well let's do it. RoWikicity:Constituţie. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:30 (UTC) ::Good luck, because it's a long constitution. :-) 24 iunie 2007 10:43 (UTC) :::Da. And I even don't know all the words in Romanian :*(. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:47 (UTC) ::::But, I'll give it a try :). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:47 (UTC) Constitutie Cineva poate sa ma ajuta cu limba? Vezi RoWikicity:Constituţie. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 11:59 (UTC) De acord cu mine? *Adlibita este o republica *Alegeri în Iulie sau dupa vacanta. *Un presedinte, vicepresedinte, prim-ministru si ministri *Christianenburg se afla la o mare (vezi articolul) .. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:02 (UTC) De acord, dar: #OK, alegerile în iulie sau după vacanţă, dar până atunci?? #Probabil ne-ar mai trebui şi un preşedinte al Parlamentului (sau preşedinţi, dacă e bicameral). Problema este că nu prea suntem mulţi pe aici. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 13:05 (UTC) Până atunci.. interim? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:06 (UTC) :OK, dar şi pentru asta e nevoie de nişte mini-alegeri. Sau nu? --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 13:09 (UTC) ::... cum vrei? Eu spun ca nu, noi suntem presedinte si vice presedinte si Tigrul Alb si PetruD sunt guvernul.. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:13 (UTC) Păi nu ştiu... Cum ar fi exact? Să vedem dacă vor şi ei. --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 13:16 (UTC) :Bine. (peste 10 minute ma duc offline, probabil ca mai vin asta seara). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:18 (UTC) A schimbat ceva? Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 13:30 (UTC) :Chiar nu ziceti nimica despre logo-ul :(. Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 20:20 (UTC) ::Logo-ul e bun, dar poate era şi mai bun dacă era "Wikioraş" nu "Wikicity". Ei, lasă că e bun şi ăsta! -- PetruD 24 iunie 2007 20:37 (UTC) Ba da... e Foarte tare! :) --Mocu 24 iunie 2007 20:37 (UTC)